Journey To the Sea
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi takes Tomomasa back to his childhood home by the sea to recuperate. A companion piece to my story Journey To the Past.


Journey To the Sea

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, with the exceptions of Akiko, Akinori and Ishida, and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This story is a companion piece to my other work "Journey To the Past"; I hope you enjoy it.

"Tomomasa-dono? We have arrived." Fujiwara no Takamichi lifted the bamboo curtain to the ox cart. He had brought the General of the Left Imperial Guard back to the childhood home they had visited together so the eldest Hachiyo could recover from his latest assignment for the Emperor.

"Takamichi," Tachibana no Tomomasa's voice was so soft the vice minister could barely hear it.

"Hai, we are near the sea," the gold eyes were moist. For the past ten days, his greatest fear was of Tomomasa dying from his wounds. The marauders had ferociously attacked Tomomasa's group and had left many dead and many more wounded. Tomomasa himself had fought vigorously, saving many of his men in the process. He had been severely wounded, losing much blood. When his company had returned, the teal haired general had been near death. He had, in fact, died but Tenma had used what he had called CPR on the elder Byakko possessor and had brought him back to life. The healer had ordered bed rest and hearty food when the general was able, to assist in the healing process.

"I can smell the sea." Tomomasa smiled gently. He grimaced as he sat up, holding a strong hand against still healing wounds on his muscular torso. He nearly toppled over when he became light headed; he clasped Takamichi who had caught him. "Gomen ne."

"Iie, you are still healing." The vice minister encouraged. "Yorihisa and the others are approaching." He helped his partner move so he could dangle weak legs over the edge of the cart as he rested against the side of it.

"Takamichi, I would like to feel the sand beneath my feet." Was the whispered request.

Takamichi raised a hand and cupped Tomomasa's cheek. "I know." Early on in his recovery, Tomomasa had asked to go to Takamichi's childhood home; he wanted to be near the sea. Takamichi had quickly arranged the trip, securing the house from Ishida who had replied the house was theirs as he and his family would be visiting his wife's relatives for several months. He had sent a letter to Akiko and Akinori relaying their plans and finally had spoken to the Emperor to ask for time away. The king had approved and even gave permission for the Hachiyo and the Ryuujin no Miko to use the Imperial property located close by. "Can you wait for Yorihisa and the others?" He asked, looking into dull, teal eyes. When Tomomasa nodded, Takamichi leaned in and pressed his lips to the general's brow. "You can heal here….We can both heal here." Takamichi was hurt too, still suffering from the affects of almost losing the person dearest to him. He had spent many sleepless nights watching over Tomomasa and when he did manage to rest, was plagued with nightmares of the general dying. He looked over his shoulder to see the others pulling into the courtyard. Just as they did Akiko and Akinori came out of the main house. "Akiko, Akinori; it is good to see you again." He smiled at the elderly couple.

"For us as well, Takamichi-dono." the old man replied.

"Tomomasa-sama," Akiko moved to stand before the injured man. "It is good to see you." She told him, laying a motherly hand on a broad shoulder.

"Akiko-san, it is good to be seen." Tomomasa replied. "You both have been well?" He asked.

"Hai, much better than you, it seems." She brushed away a lock of wavy teal hair. "Takamichi-dono's correspondence explained your condition. I was not prepared to see you like this. Are you…..?"

"I am healing, just slowly. I wanted to come here, I wanted to see the sand and sea again."

"We will help you restore your health. Many say the air is beneficial."

"Not to mention your delicious meals." Tomomasa smiled.

"Even as grievously injured as you are, you can still flirt." She returned his smile.

Takamichi, Yorihisa and Tenma approached them, "Akiko," The vice minister made the introductions. "Yorihisa and Tenma-dono will help you down to the beach." He told Tomomasa. He observed as the Seriyuu duo got the eldest Hachiyo to his feet and waited while Tomomasa's dizziness subsided. Takamichi then led the way down the path to the sea, the others following. They all slipped off their shoes at the edge of the beach.

"Kirei," Inori said as they stepped onto the sand.

"Tomomasa-dono?" The blue haired samurai leaned down to peer into the general's face.

"Could…..could you take me to the water?" Tomomasa's smooth voice sounded weary.

"Of course," Tenma answered and looked to his partner. They had both kept vigil over their friend during his convalescence in Kyou. They smiled when Tomomasa sighed as the water rushed over his bare feet.

"Feels good, ne?" Takamichi asked, coming to stand next to his partner.

"Hai, arigatou for bringing me." Tomomasa removed his arms from around Yorihisa and Tenma's shoulders and knelt to scoop sand into his hands. "This feels wonderful, minna." He said with genuine gratitude.

"Tomomasa-san!" Akane called out when she saw him wobble and let out a breath in relief when Takamichi and Yorihisa caught him. With swift steps she was next to them. "I think you need to lay down." She suggested. She and everyone had voiced their worry at Tomomasa making such a journey in his condition but the healer had approved as long as the trip was made carefully and Tomomasa did not ride. That had made it necessary for the others to accompany the Byakko twosome.

"Miko-dono, I have done nothing but lay on my back." Tired teal eyes looked through equally teal hair. "It feels good to stand up." He said, his breathing a bit off, evidence of his still healing body.

"You almost toppled into the water. I don't think Sensei would approve of that." She rebuked him.

"Hai, hai." No one could stand against the Miko when she looked at one a certain way. He allowed Yorihisa and Takamichi to take his arms as Tenma was now running down the sand with Inori and Shimon.

They met Yasuaki and Eisen at the steps going up. "You look better, Tomomasa-dono." Eisen told him. "I think the environment will aid in your recuperation."

"I believe Akiko has made everyone some refreshments." Yasuaki added. At this Akane yelled down the beach and at the mention of food, the other Hachiyo came running. The entire group made their way up the steps, Tomomasa and his assistants bringing up the rear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takamichi left Tomomasa resting in their room and returned to the others. "Arigatou minna." He said to his friends as he sat.

"Is he alright?" Shimon asked.

"He is sleeping. I think the last leg of the trip and the walk to the sea exhausted him more than he wanted to admit. He was asleep before I covered him."

"I hope it was not too much for him." Akane said, concern in her voice.

"He did want to come," Yorihisa reminded her.

"And Sensei said it was okay." Tenma added.

"When we were here last time, he became attached to the sea. He said it was calming." Takamichi mused. "I think he will be fine."

"He will be," Inori replied.

"He will." Yasuaki reaffirmed. "Master did a reading and told me all will be well." He informed those gathered.

"There was a time…." The vice minister began, his voice extremely low.

"He will not leave us," Akane reached over and laid a hand on his arm. "He is strong, he has all of our support….you both do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takamichi entered the kitchens and saw Akiko preparing the evening meal. The others had departed for the Emperor's property, promising to return to check on them in a couple of days. "The snack was wonderful." He said to her. "Tomomasa wanted me to tell you."

"That young man…." Akiko sighed with a smile. "Is he…?"

"Sleeping. Sensei said he would need abundant rest and good food when he could stomach it."

"I will make sure he has both then. He…I was not ready to see him like that. He was so vital the last time you were here. Anyhow, I will see that you both get plenty of rest and good food. You have lost weight." She looked up from her chopping.

"I suppose I have. When he was brought back….he was….he died once…..I thought….I…"Takamichi's composure broke.

"He will be fine," the elderly woman set her knife down and took the young Hachiyo into her arms. "You will be too." She whispered into his ear as he laid his head on her shoulder. "You can let it all go now." She stroked his long green hair; he had always come to her as a small boy when he needed an outlet for his emotions and it was the same now.

The vice minister lifted his head, removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes. "Arigatou, Akiko."

"Iie, sometimes you need to let it all go." She smiled. She nodded her head to the food she was preparing,

"Do you think Tomomasa-sama can handle this?"

"Hai, I think anything you prepare, he will be able to eat." They both laughed.

Several hours later, Takamichi went to check on his companion and found the futon empty. Panicked golden eyes scoured the room finding it empty also. He raced for the open shoji and finally saw Tomomasa sitting in the shade, under a tree, watching the waves break on the shore. "Tomomasa-dono?" He queried gently, kneeling next to his friend. "How did you get out here?"

"I crawled." Tomomasa did not turn from his study of the sea.

"Why did you not call out for me?" Takamichi leaned over to look into the general's handsome face.

"You have done so much for me, helped me. I did not want to trouble you just for this."

"Tomomasa….." Takamichi sighed softly. "You are never any trouble to me or any one of us. We are just glad you are still with us." The younger of the Byakko duo beseeched the older.

"I have caused everyone much worry. Especially you. Look at you; what have I done to you? You've lost weight, you look so tired…." His voice shattering as his emotions bombarded him.

The vice minister took the shaking shoulders into his hands and pulled Tomomasa to him so the general was resting against his chest. "You did your duty. We all worry about one another; we are a family." He said into the thick hair. He pushed the locks behind an ear and leaned down. "You are my family." He said quietly, hugging Tomomasa to him carefully, minding the still healing wounds.

They sat watching the water until Akiko came to announce the evening meal, her husband following her out to assist Takamichi with Tomomasa. When they were all settled, Tomomasa thanked Akinori for his help. "Everyone needs a helping hand now and then," the elderly estate caretaker replied, waving off the general.

Tomomasa ate slowly under the watchful eyes of the three. He looked up and sighed, "I don't think I will be able to eat all of this, Akiko-san." Teal eyes were apologetic.

"Eat as much as you are able to, Tomomasa-sama. I will make more. I will also leave out something to eat should you get hungry later." She informed him. In a motherly fashion, she reached over and ran her hand over his hair. "You will heal here," she vowed.

After the meal, Takamichi helped Tomomasa settle against the open shoji with a book. "Are you warm enough?" He asked as night had brought the cooler breezes. When the teal haired head nodded, Takamichi sat across from his friend with his own reading. When he heard the book drop to the wooden planks, he looked up to see Tomomasa napping. The Imperial healer had warned them that until Tomomasa regained his health, he would need plenty of rest and would take frequent naps and need supervision. The vice minister laid his own book across his lap and just sat watching Tomomasa's broad chest, still wrapped in bandages, move up and down with each breath he took. When the eldest Hachiyo skipped a breath and then resumed, Takamichi was taken back to the first days in Tomomasa's recovery. After Tenma had revived his heart that first day, any time that Tomomasa's breathing skipped or he stopped to sigh, Takamichi's own heart would stop in fear.

Takamichi closed the volume he had been reading, moved to Tomomasa's side, took the book from the floor and placed them on a close table. He knelt and tenderly called out to his friend. When sleepy teal eyes opened and an equally sleepy smile lifted soft lips, Takamichi smiled. "Would you like to bathe before bed?"

"That sounds wonderful." Tomomasa carefully sat up straighter. He watched as his companion went to the other shoji across the room and called for Akiko; when she appeared, they spoke briefly and then the vice minister returned to his side.

Shortly thereafter, the Byakko duo was in the bathhouse, Takamichi carefully washing the broad, scarred back before him. "Too hard?" He asked when he observed Tomomasa wince and take a deep breath.

"Iie, I'm sore and stiff. This feels so good." Tomomasa smiled at his partner over his shoulder.

Takamichi quickly finished bathing his friend and rinsed him off. He then helped Tomomasa settle into the ofuro. Once the general was positioned carefully into the tub, Takamichi swiftly soaped and rinsed himself then climbed in, sitting alongside the teal haired man. Seeing the way his companion's head was resting against the rim, he took a towel, rolled it, moved to Tomomasa's side, lifted his head and placed the makeshift bolster underneath.

"Arigatou, Takamichi." The smooth voice was very relaxed.

"Do not fall asleep."

"I'm trying not to but it's hard to stay awake."

"Do you want to get out?"

"Iie, this is the first soaking bath I've had since I was injured."

"Sensei said you were allowed once we arrived here. I also need to check your wounds later." Takamichi replied, smiling into the steam seeing the annoyed look on the general's face.

"At least it will be you poking at me and not Sensei," Tomomasa said.

"I will never understand your aversion to seeing a healer."

"Maybe I just don't like to be poked and prodded."

"I think you are afraid of them."

"I am not!" The general defended.

"Uh huh." Takamichi squinted at his companion. "You always balk when I call for one. You always evade them."

"I just don't care for them." Tomomasa sighed. They sat in companionable silence enjoying the hot water and the way it relaxed them. Tomomasa finally shifted, "I think I need to get out before I truly do fall asleep in here," he said as he braced his hands on the frame of the tub.

"Here," Takamichi rose and climbed out first, then turned back to Tomomasa. "Take hold of my hands." Together they managed to maneuver the elder of them to a bench where Takamichi swiftly dried him and assisted him in dressing in a yukata. Takamichi quickly dried himself off and dressed in another yukata. He turned back to the general to see him leaning against the wall napping, his wavy hair curling at the ends from the humid air. "Tomomasa," he beckoned softly.

"Hmmmm…?"

Takamichi laughed to himself, "We need to get you to your futon. You cannot sleep here."

"Why not?" Came the drowsy question.

"You would be more comfortable in a futon. The wall is too hard to sleep on." He gently tugged on a muscular arm in an attempt to get Tomomasa to rise.

"Hai, hai." As they trekked towards their room, Takamichi taking Tomomasa's arm about his shoulders, Tomomasa began explaining that he had slept in worse places during his military service. "So I can manage against a wall perfectly fine."

"Possibly if you were in perfect health but I do not want you to attempt it in your current condition." Takamichi replied as he sat Tomomasa in his futon. "Do you want me to wrap your ribs?"

"Maybe in the morning? It feels good to breathe without the bandages." He lay back against the cushiony surface, fanning his hair to the side. "I feel like I'm sleeping all the time."

"It is what your body needs. Don't ignore what it is telling you."

"Hmmmm…..Takamichi?" Tomomasa turned his head to gaze at the vice minister. When gold met teal, the general smiled, "Arigatou for always taking care of me. I….." He could not continue because of his partner's finger pressed against his lips.

"I would do so again and again." Takamichi assured him. "You would do the same for me, should I need it."

Tomomasa reached up to take his companion's hand, "It seems as if I am on the receiving end most often." He apologized.

"And each time, you heal. This will be no different."

"Hai," there was silence for several minutes as Takamichi carefully combed out Tomomasa's hair and then his own. "I died, didn't I?"

The bamboo comb dropped from nerveless fingers. "Why do you say that?"

"I was above everyone…..Miko-dono was crying and Tenma…he was doing something to me….."

Takamichi moved closer, "You did leave us briefly." He admitted. "Then Tenma started something he called CPR on you and you came back to us….to me."

"You called me back. I could see the devastation on your face." He took a breath. "How could I leave you? I could never do that." He lifted his hand to brush his slender fingers through long green locks.

Takamichi turned his head into Tomomasa's caress. He opened his golden eyes and saw Tomomasa on the brink of sleep. "Sleep now. We can talk more tomorrow."

"I just cannot seem to stay awake." The words were slurred and remorseful as slumber overtook him.

"Don't fight the need; as I said earlier: your body needs it in order to recuperate." He tucked the coverlet over Tomomasa. "Oyasumi, Tomomasa," he said softly, leaning down to press a kiss against the general's forehead.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The next morning, Takamichi woke before his companion, quietly dressed and went to the kitchens where he found Akiko. "Ohayo," he greeted as he moved to the teapot.

"Ohayo." She returned. "How is Tomomasa-sama?"

"Still sleeping. I think yesterday's activities depleted his strength."

"He will be stronger in no time, you'll see."

"It seems to be taking much longer this time for him to recover." The vice minister sat and sipped at his tea.

"His injuries were very serious; you did say he passed on briefly. It will take longer, be patient." She gently admonished him. "He needs time to find himself again."

"How did you know he's been….."

"Different? A woman knows these things. When one faces death, it changes you."

"What should I do?" Takamichi's eyes were concerned.

"Be there for him, listen to him." She began organizing a breakfast tray. "For now, he will need to eat." She handed him the tray. As she watched him proceed back down the walkway, she vowed to help them both heal.

The vice minister entered their sleeping rooms and saw Tomomasa sitting up, back to him, with a blade to his neck. "Tomomasa?" He called out softly not wanting to startle the general. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to shave this beard off." Tomomasa replied somewhat irritated.

"You do not have a beard." Takamichi set the tray on a low table, crossed to his partner and knelt in front of him. "Maybe a few whiskers. Would you like me to shave you? Do you trust me to?"

Teal eyes widened, "I trust you with my life, with everything I am." He told Takamichi firmly. He handed the blade over. "If you would, I hate having this hair, however light, on my face."

Takamichi smiled, "Gods forbid anything should cover your handsome face from the ladies." He teased.

"They can look at me all they want. I only have eyes for you." He laughed when Takamichi blushed.

"Stop laughing; I don't want to nick you." The younger Hachiyo ordered.

"What's a little more blood?" Tomomasa asked lightly.

Takamichi set the blade aside and took Tomomasa's face into his wet hands. "Don't say that! " He said vehemently. "Every drop of your blood is precious. Especially now when you've lost so much of it."

"Taka…."

"I'm not finished! Everything aside, you must know I would never hurt you. I would rather wound myself than ever hurt you!" Gold eyes clamped shut, trying to stem the tide of emotion.

"I know," Tomomasa raised his hands to cup Takamichi's young face. "I know." He repeated, laying his forehead against the vice minister's. "Gomen nasai for making light of this."

"Iie, I'm sorry for losing control." Gold eyes opened and met teal.

"We have both been through much lately. I think it is completely normal for you to lose control." Tomomasa's calm voice soothed. "It's good to see that you _can_ lose it."

"Tomomasa-dono." Takamichi whined, but was inwardly smiling at the return of the general's teasing personality. "Let me finish this," he said, taking the blade once more. "Akiko made a hearty meal for us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mid afternoon found the twosome on the beach; Akinori and Takamichi had erected an open shelter so Tomomasa could sit in shade and still enjoy the sea. Akiko had arranged an old futon and some pillows so they could be comfortable. Now Tomomasa was resting against Takamichi, napping while the vice minister read yet another book. Every so often, Takamichi would look down to check on his companion, smiling when Tomomasa would instinctively turn his head into his partner's hand.

Just as the sun was getting low enough so that the manmade shade was of little help, Tomomasa roused. He turned his head up to gaze at his friend and smiled guiltily. "I slept the day away again." He sighed.

"And you look much better for it."

"I'm not a very good guest or companion at the moment."

Takamichi set his reading aside and embraced Tomomasa close. "You are alive and we are here. For now, that is enough." He said, laying his head against the general's so green locks mixed with teal. "Akiko should have the evening meal ready soon; would you like to walk in the surf before we have to go up?"

"I would," Tomomasa replied. He shifted forward so the young court official could remove himself from behind him and stand. He watched as Takamichi stretched and then leaned down to help him rise. As he found his equilibrium, the vice minister's strong grip remained. As it did when they slowly walked to the edge of the beach.

Takamichi smiled gently when his companion moaned in pleasure when the cool water washed over his feet, much as he did the previous day. "Sensei told us that swimming would be good exercise for you when you have regained more of your strength."

"I don't think I am quite ready for that." Tomomasa said ruefully.

"When you are….." Takamichi smiled in encouragement.

Tomomasa was silent for several minutes. "We are so connected that we would be lost without the other, ne?" He asked suddenly.

"I…."

"When I went to the beyond, I saw the utter desolation in your face, the light went out of your eyes." The general turned to look at his partner. "So we are connected. I would feel the same if something happened to you."

Takamichi studied his close companion, "I suppose anyone who is as close as we are share some sort of connection. And we _are_ Hachiyo." When teal eyes turned to him, he saw something there. "Did you deliberately keep me from going with you on this last assignment because you felt something would go wrong?"

"I did." The answer was flat and honest.

"You know I am perfectly capable of defending myself. You, yourself, taught me. I could have helped you. You might not have been almost killed!" With each word Takamichi's voice rose.

"I was not."

"That is not the issue!"

"There was more to this assignment than anyone knows." Tomomasa confessed. He laid a hand against his sore chest and walked toward the vice minister who had paced away. "Okami had suspicions there was a spy in the court and more specifically within the higher ranked army superiors."

"So this mission was a trap?"

"It was."

"And you were the bait."

"I was."

"Why? Why didn't you confide in me?"

"I was under direct orders from the Emperor not to." When he saw the hurt in those trusting golden eyes, he went on. "He trusts you…I trust you. But we could not take the chance of the wrong person overhearing me telling you either verbally or in writing. He…..I…. could not and would not risk your life. Had the plan not worked, Okami would have spoken to you and the others."

"I am assuming it did work?"

"We caught several plotters. You may have noticed the absence of a few vice ministers?"

"They were the ones?!" Takamichi's eyes went wide at the information. "They always made me feel wary," he admitted. "Why would they want to kill you or Okami?"

"Power, greed. Court life is growing more complicated and dangerous. I am close to the Emperor, am a Chukoshi and Hachiyo. I hold a certain amount of influence. To those men, I was a threat."

Takamichi looked directly into the elder Byakko holder's eyes. "I am still upset you did not tell me, but that is my problem. I am grateful they did not succeed with their treachery." He took Tomomasa's hand in his own and squeezed it. "If this ever happens again, promise me you will find a way to tell me. You always help me, I want to do the same for you."

"You do do the same for me. You may not know it, but you do help me so very much." He reached out and clasped Takamichi's shoulders, smiling. He turned his head when he heard Akiko calling to them, "We'd better go in before she gets angry with us."

Takamichi threaded Tomomasa's arm through his own since it seemed the general wanted to walk back to the house on his own or at least try to. "She would never be upset with you," he told his friend and partner. "She dotes on you."

"As she does with you," Tomomasa replied.

"She's concerned about you," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"It seems the day on the sand has helped," she told them as they walked up to her. "You are looking better, Tomomasa-sama."

"Arigatou, Akiko-san. You were right, the air is helping….and of course the meals you make." He winked at her.

"You never stop." She smiled at his teasing. When he stumbled a bit, she reached out to catch him. "Would you like me to call Akinori?"

"I think I can make it with Takamichi's assistance," Tomomasa replied, taking a breath.

"If you need to stop and rest for a minute…." Takamichi's calm voice added.

"Maybe just for a minute." They sat on the steps along with the elderly housekeeper watching the sun bathe the water with it's red fire.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The following afternoon, Tomomasa was back on the sand, underneath the canopy. Only this time he was reading or trying to; the light breeze was brushing his hair every which way, making it difficult. Takamichi came up behind him, carrying a tray with the afternoon snack and saw the general had clasped his thick locks in one hand to keep it out of the way. He set the tray beside his partner, "Start on this and I will be just a minute." He said, taking the steps back up. He returned quickly carrying a leather tie and a comb. He sat behind Tomomasa and took the thick shank of hair, combed it out, divided it into three parts and began to braid it. As he did this, the general questioned him about what and why he was doing this. "I noticed that your hair is getting in the way of your reading. This will keep it neatly away." He finished, tying the braid at the end. "Better?" He asked as he moved to sit in front of the general.

"Much, arigatou." The eldest Hachiyo looked more alert than he had in days, his eyes sparkling with life.

Takamichi tilted his head as he gazed at his friend, "You look handsome with your hair like that." He mused. "Why don't you wear it up more often?"

"I've never given it any thought. Habit, I suppose." Tomomasa said, sipping at tea and nibbling on one of his favorite snacks.

Takamichi took a morsel from the tray and kept Tomomasa company, sitting next to him. "There was a message delivered a while ago. Miko-dono and the others would like to come for a visit tomorrow."

"To check on me," Tomomasa heaved a sigh.

"They did say they would. I expected them to come today as Miko-dono never likes to be kept uninformed about anyone's injuries or recovery. I already replied that we would expect them." He studied his partner, "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Hai, I am feeling much better, stronger."

"But…?"

Tomomasa let out an annoyed breath and closed his eyes until they were mere slits, "I guess I am feeling a bit impatient. I've never taken this long to heal."

"Akiko told me that facing death as you have done, changes a person. You need to find yourself again."

The general nodded at the words as he thought over them. "Then there's all the trouble I am causing everyone. I've had to rely on you, Akinori, Yorihisa and the others to move about. Then coming here….."

"Tomomasa," Takamichi ran a tender hand along the side of the general's face. "I have told you we are all here to support you; we are a family and that is what a family does. Each of us knows you would do the same. Do not feel as if you are a burden to us…to me. If you must feel that way, know it is a burden I gratefully accept." He leaned down so they were almost nose-to-nose. He could see the tears in the corners of the jeweled teal eyes.

"Takamichi," Tomomasa's smooth voice broke as he was once again bombarded by his emotions, grateful for his companion's understanding.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Tachibana no Tomomasa was sitting on the beach once again, enjoying the sea breeze. When he heard the commotion from above, he smiled. He could hear the other Hachiyo coming along with the Ryuujin no Miko, who was berating Tenma and Inori for something they had obviously done earlier. "Tomomasa-san." The pink haired teen greeted. She then stopped before him and stared at him, "When did you start wearing your hair like that?"

The general fingered the long braid laying over his shoulder, "Takamichi started braiding it yesterday."

"You look very handsome." Akane told him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Arigatou, Akane-dono." Tomomasa smiled. "How are you finding things here?"

"It's a lovely place. The villagers are so nice here… and I don't have to…." She looked away.

"You don't have to be the Ryuujin no Miko, Protector of Kyou here, ne?"

"You always know what to say." She smiled. "You are looking much better. The sea air must agree with you."

"I am feeling better with each passing day. Of course I am getting very lazy sitting on the sand day in and day out," he laughed softly.

"You needed this."

"I think we all did." He replied, looking to the others. As soon as everyone had said hello and checked on him, they were frolicking on the sand and in the surf. Tomomasa was surprised to see even Yasuaki walking in the sea with Eisen, kicking up the water every so often. Tomomasa drew his eyes away when he felt Yorihisa standing behind him. "You should be out there, enjoying the day." He said to the tall samurai.

"I am fine here."

"You still have not told her, have you?"

"I do not know what you are speaking of, Tomomasa-dono."

"Come now, Yorihisa. You cannot fool me and I know the others suspect something. I also know she's been waiting for you, for your words."

"I cannot…..It would not be right or proper." Violet eyes followed the Miko as she played in the sea.

"Yorihisa, when it comes to love, whatever feels right is all that matters." Tomomasa watched the young girl as well. "Tell her, she will not reject you."

"I am not afraid." The blue haired Hachiyo's words were firm.

"Then tell her."

"I….I will take your words and advice into consideration."

Just then Takamichi came down and sat next to his elder partner. "Akiko has planned a feast for everyone." He said, laughing gently as he watched Tenma soak Akane.

"I shall tell the others," the elder Seiryuu holder told them and left to walk across the sand.

"At least he's somewhat relaxed." The vice minister said, taking note of Yorihisa's different attire. The samurai had left his leopard skin off and had donned much lighter and looser clothing.

"He won't be for long." Tomomasa smiled. "I all but ordered him to tell Miko-dono how he feels."

"Tomomasa." Takamichi shook his head. "Was that wise?"

"She will not turn him away. She's been waiting a long time."

"That may be true," Takamichi's voice was silent when they both watched the samurai stroll off with the Miko. Soon after, Akane threw her arms around her bodyguard's broad shoulders. The Byakko pair could see the blush wash over the stoic man's face as he gingerly wrapped his arms around the petite girl. "I guess you were right."

It wasn't long before Akane ran up to them, a wide grin on her lovely face. "You look happy." Tomomasa returned her smile.

"I am so very happy. He…Yorihisa-san finally said he loved me. He wants to court me!" She said excitedly.

"We are very delighted with your news." Takamichi replied.

"Ano, you don't think….?"

"Like I told Yorihisa: when it comes to love, what feels right in your hearts is all that matters. You need not worry about what others think. All of us will support you." Tomomasa assured her.

"Arigatou, Tomomasa-san, Takamichi-san." She covered each of their hands with one of her own. "We brought some watermelons with us. We had some last night and they were delicious."

"Akiko has planned a large meal for all of us. We can have them afterwards." Takamichi answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akinori lit torches when the sun had set so they could eat Akiko's sumptuous meal on the sand. Tomomasa leaned back on his elbows, stretching. "That was wonderful, Akiko-san." He turned his head to gaze at the elderly lady. "Are you sure you won't come to Kyou?"

"I am happy you liked the meal, Tomomasa-sama. I am sorry I have to decline your gracious invitation, but I have lived here all my life and will remain here."

"Ah well, I tried." He laughed then groaned a bit. When everyone looked to him, he waved them all off. "One of the wounds is sore," he explained.

"Perhaps you should go up?" Takamichi's eyes were worried.

"Iie, I have not felt this good in a long time." When the others stared at him, he closed his eyes with a sigh. "I promise if I feel tired, I will tell you."

They spent the evening chatting, playing games and just enjoying everyone's company. When Akiko sat trays full of melon slices out for everyone, Takamichi handed a piece to his companion. He grinned when Tomomasa laughed as the juice from the fruit ran down his chin and wrists.

"You were right, Miko-dono, "Takamichi began after he swallowed a bite. "It is very good."

"If not very juicy." Tomomasa added, licking the sticky liquid from his fingers and hands.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Two days later, Takamichi woke alone, Tomomasa's futon empty. He hurriedly dressed and practically ran from the room to the kitchen. "Akiko?"

"Tomomasa-sama is down on the beach. He took onigiri with him. Will you take this tray to him?" She handed him a tray holding a full breakfast for two. Seeing the worry in his gold eyes, she explained. "He looks much better and seemed to be steadier this morning. Akinori is watching over him from a distance, just in case."

The vice minister was relieved, "Arigatou, Akiko." He then exited and walked down to the sand. He saw Tomomasa standing in the surf, the waves soaking the bottom of his yukata. He nodded to Akinori who returned the greeting and left them be. The green haired Hachiyo set the tray down and walked to the general. "You should have awakened me."

"You look like you needed to sleep in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think I would like to try a swim today." Tomomasa informed him, looking over one shoulder.

"You feel strong enough?" Takamichi asked when the army officer strode to him and their eyes met.

"I think I'm ready. I want to test myself."

"Do you want to try now or later?"

"Later. I see you've brought breakfast." He nodded to the tray.

The sun was high in the sky when Tomomasa and Takamichi walked into the water, both stripped down to their undergarments. "Let me know if it gets to be too much, alright?" The younger man said.

"Hai," the older waded out until he was waist deep. He raised his face to the sun and smiled. "This feels marvelous." He then laid on his back and floated for a time, the waves gently pushing him about as Takamichi stood watch. Several minutes later, Tomomasa flipped onto his stomach and began a leisurely stoke through the water.

The vice minister followed suit and swam beside his comrade. When the general suddenly stopped and flipped onto his back to float again, Takamichi stood in the water. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"It felt good, but I…I'm exhausted already." Tomomasa said breathlessly, somewhat annoyed with himself.

"It is to be expected," Takamichi eased his friend, rubbing his hand over the taut abdomen of the eldest Hachiyo. "This is the first true exercise you've had since before…..It will take time for you to return to normal or what's _normal_ for you." He said the last teasingly.

"Normal for me? I'll show you what's normal for me." Tomomasa growled as he swept his arm through the water, drenching his dear friend.

"Tomomasa-dono!" The vice minister laughed as joy ran through him at this show of normalcy from his partner. The rest of the day was spent like the others past: both Byakko possessors relaxing on the beach, reading and napping. In the late afternoon, Tomomasa once again attempted a swim and managed to cover a bit more distance than he had during the morning's session.

"You should rest a while before we go back up for the evening." Takamichi asserted as his companion dropped onto the futon with a little less grace than usual. He studied the general as the older man lay back and closed his eyes. Takamichi could almost see the firm muscles quivering in exhaustion and wondered if Tomomasa had not overdone things. He laid a caring hand on one muscular arm, "I hope you have not overtaxed yourself."

"I have been through worse," the words sounded fatigued. He laid one of his strong hands over Takamichi's. "Don't worry so."

It took more than a few minutes for Tomomasa to find enough strength to get to his feet and climb the stairs. When they reached the top, the eldest Hachiyo was a bit out of breath. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Hai," Tomomasa replied, raising his eyes to meet concerned gold ones. "Like everyone tells me, I just need time. And today was the first time I've pushed myself since I was attacked." He sent Takamichi a weary smile.

Tomomasa was barely able to finish eating before he was lightly dozing, head in Takamichi's lap. When Akiko sent a questioning look to the young court official, he explained that Tomomasa had most likely worn himself out from all the swimming. "The physician told us, it would be beneficial to his recovery. I think he went a bit too far though." He smiled indulgently at his companion.

"He _is_ the type of man to do so," she agreed. She gathered what was left of the meal and rose. "I will cover this and set it aside in case he wants it later."

"Arigatou. His appetite will probably return quickly now that he is able to move more freely on his own."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Two days later, Takamichi was sitting under the canopy on the beach watching Tomomasa cut through the water. He turned when he heard the other Hachiyo along with the Miko coming down the stairs. "Konnichiwa, minna." He greeted them.

"Takamichi-san, where is Tomomasa-san?" Akane asked, not seeing the older man.

"He is in the water." He nodded to the sea where everyone could see the eldest of them swimming. "He has been out there twice a day for the past two days."

"He's not pushing himself too hard, is he?" Eisen inquired.

"He says he's not. The first night he fell asleep eating, but since then, his strength is returning and he's eating more."

"Yokatta." Inori crowed as the group echoed the sentiment.

"Come on, let's join him." Tenma said, pulling off his outer clothes and running into the surf. Soon Shimon, Inori and even Yorihisa had joined the orange haired teen amongst the waves.

Takamichi glanced at Akane when she sat next to him. "Is everything going well between you and Yorihisa?"

"Hai," she smiled, watching the tall samurai dunk his partner. "He's opened up so much in the past few days."

"He has," the vice minister agreed, watching the normally reserved warrior playing in the water. "He looks happy."

"I hope he is."

"Miko-dono, Yorihisa is happy." Takamichi reassured her. Just then Tomomasa sank to his knees before them, breathing hard. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Golden eyes met teal.

"Hai, but who are all those laughing people? I cannot swim with so many playing." The general laughed. "I don't know who the blue haired one is, but he resembles a quiet samurai I once knew." He teased.

"Tomomasa-san." Akane laughed. "I think I'll go join them." She said to both her Byakko Hachiyo, feeling as if they wanted some more time alone.

The two men watched as she made her way to the edge and then was promptly pulled into the water by Tenma and Shimon. "They are happy." The vice minister said.

"Finally." Tomomasa agreed.

"And you?" Gold eyes peered out from behind glass lenses.

"I am very happy." Teal eyes smiled. Tomomasa wrapped an arm around Takamichi, pulling the teen against him. "Are you?"

"Hai," the vice minister sighed as he rested against his companion's broad chest. The two spent the rest of the afternoon watching their family play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past midnight when Tomomasa opened his eyes; the open shoji letting moonlight flood the room. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on what had disturbed his sleep. It was seconds later when he heard a sound; turning his head to his slumbering partner, he saw Takamichi moving within his futon, mumbling in his sleep. As the green haired official's voice rose as he dreamt, Tomomasa slipped out of his futon and crawled to Takamichi's side. He placed a gentle hand against his agitated friend's cheek, "Takamichi?"

Gold eyes opened suddenly as Takamichi gasped and breathed deeply in. He raised his wide eyes and saw his other half kneeling before him. He moved suddenly and wrapped his arms tightly around the general, hands clenching the yukata loosely covering Tomomasa's back, burying his head in teal hair. "Gods you're here….you're still here." His words were whispers but harsh as he tried to calm himself.

"Of course I'm here," Tomomasa returned the embrace, running his hands up and down the green hair covered back. He could feel the racing heart against his chest and was aware of the shudders wracking the vice minister's body. "It's all right."

"Tomomasa…..You……You are still here? I am not dreaming?" Takamichi looked up at his companion for reassurance.

"This is not a dream. I am still here. You can feel me, can you not?" He took one of Takamichi's hands and pressed it against his chest so the younger man could feel his heart beating. "Feel my heartbeat. It is testament that I am still alive."

Takamichi pressed his palm harder against the muscular chest and finally rested his head against the tanned skin, hearing the heart dearest to him drumming. "I dreamt you died." He confessed softly. "You died and left me alone" He sobbed out the last.

Tomomasa swallowed the lump in his throat; he knew how attached Takamichi was to him but he had not realized how deeply the attachment ran….for both of them in fact. He gathered his companion closer to him, so the vice minister was practically sitting in his lap. "I'm alive," he repeated hoping his reassurance was reaching the distraught Hachiyo. "I'm here with you and I plan on being by your side for many years to come." Tomomasa moved his hand over Takamichi's back, soothing the nightmare away.

The vice minister rubbed at his eyes as he hiccupped, "Promise?" He asked sounding like a small boy rather than a respected court official.

"You have it." Tomomasa smiled down at his partner.

"Iie, say the words, Tomomasa." Gold eyes beseeched him.

Tomomasa studied the vice minister and saw the still deeply entrenched fear, "I promise." He vowed, willing to do anything to make Takamichi feel better. He sat with the Ten no Byakko for several minutes until his yet fully healed wounds protested. "Are you all right now?" He whispered into long green locks.

"Can I…..May I…..?" Takamichi could not finish his question and did not need to. When he glanced up at the general, he saw his answer. He shifted off Tomomasa and watched as his friend moved cautiously to his futon. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He followed.

"Hai, I just sat too long. All the swimming has helped but there are times when the new wounds ache." Tomomasa answered as he rearranged the covers and shifted about to make room for Takamichi. "Come on then, you don't want to get cold." He invited, the covers lifted.

When the two finally settled, Takamichi with his head on Tomomasa's shoulder, hand over the strongly beating heart and the general's arm about him, Takamichi let a sigh of contentment echo through the room. "Arigatou for understanding."

"Sleep now. I will be here when you wake." Tomomasa pressed a kiss to the crown of the head resting on his chest.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Almost two weeks since they had come to the sea so Tomomasa could recuperate, the pair was on the sand once again. Takamichi rested against the mound of pillows at his back, book in one hand and his other running over the torso of Tomomasa who was laying on top of the vice minister's chest, back to chest. The general had worn himself out from a long swim, longer than any others, and had fallen asleep against his friend, listening to Takamichi's calm voice, reading to him.

Tomomasa shifted a bit which caused Takamichi's slender fingers to graze a new scar. He closed his eyes tightly attempting to force away the image of the general lying before him, blood soaked and close to death. When the elder man groaned, he swiftly moved his hand away. "Have a good nap?"

"Mmmmm….Why did you stop?" The eldest Hachiyo inquired, meaning Takamichi's caressing fingers.

"I thought I had hurt you."

"Never. Some of the scars are a bit sensitive, that is all. It was very pleasant…your touch." Teal eyes shone with emotion.

"I am glad." Takamichi returned the look.

Tomomasa turned his gaze back to the waves, "Do we really have to go back to Kyou?" The question was wistful and full of regret at the thought of leaving.

"We must," Takamichi's answer also sounded full of remorse. "Though I would love to stay."

Tomomasa turned his head up, "We can come back, ne?"

Bespectacled eyes looked down and the supine man, "Hai."

"Promise?"

"You have it."

"Iie, say the words, Takamichi." Tomomasa entreated.

The younger Byakko possessor smiled in remembrance of the night Tomomasa had reassured him after his nightmare, "I promise." He sealed the pledge by leaning down and pressing a kiss to waiting lips.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The following morning, Takamichi entered their rooms to see Tomomasa fully dressed. It was the first time the general had donned a kimono since he had begun the mission for the Emperor. "Everyone has arrived." He informed the eldest of the group.

"I am almost ready." Tomomasa looked up from tying his belt and arranging his sword at his side. "Before we leave…."

"You want to go down to the water?" Takamichi smiled indulgently. "I have to speak to Akiko and Akinori." He said by way of encouragement. He watched as a smile crossed that beloved face as the general slipped out of the room. He picked up several of Tomomasa's belongings that had to be packed at the last minute and left the room.

Takamichi went out into the courtyard and was greeted by Akane and the others. "Where is Tomomasa-san?" The emerald-eyed teen asked.

"He wanted one last moment on the sand."

"We are in no rush," Yasuaki replied.

The others dismounted and visited with Akiko and her husband while they waited. Takamichi, growing concerned, excused himself and trekked through the yard to stand looking over the beach. He saw Tomomasa at the edge of the water, the breeze blowing his hair gently about. He felt tears starting at the sight of his partner in life standing solemnly watching the waves. He hated to put an end to the general's farewell, "Tomomasa," he called out. He watched as his friend climbed the steps and came up to him. "We need to get started. I wish I could give you more time…."

"I know." Tomomasa smiled tenderly. He raised a loving hand and cupped Takamichi's cheek. "I've made a decision." He began as they walked back to the house. "I am going to speak to Okami about resigning from active duty."

"What would…you do?"

"I thought I could teach. And I am still Chukoshi to the king."

"Tomomasa…I…"

The general turned and laid a gentle finger across Takamichi's lips. "I am doing this for both of us. This last assignment made me look at things differently. I am not ready to leave this life and you. Not to mention the rest of our family. I think Okami will agree. Otherwise he will lose one general _and_ all my knowledge." He finished with a teasing smile.

"Tomomasa-dono." Takamichi sighed in resignation, smiling inwardly. His friend was truly back to himself.

They came around the corner of the house and Tomomasa returned everyone's greetings. He approached the caretakers and bowed. "Domo arigatou gozaimashta, Akiko-san, Akirnori-san. For allowing us to come and for taking such good care of us."

"It was an honor, Tomomasa-sama," the elderly man replied.

Akiko stepped closer. "It is good to see you healthy again." She said to the tall general.

"It is because of your wonderful care and meals." He smiled. "Are you sure you won't come to Kyou?"

The housekeeper smiled as well, "I cannot leave my heart."

Tomomasa nodded, "Neither can I." He admitted softly.

Akiko saw in the Hachiyo's eyes the love he held for the vice minister. "Please take care of yourself and him as well?"

"I will." He reached out and laid a comforting hand on the slim shoulder. "We will come back and visit again."

"We will look forward to it."

Tomomasa strode with his returned grace and took the reins of his horse from Yorihisa and mounted. Everyone was delighted to see him back to normal and strong once again, sitting tall in the saddle; they waited while Takamichi said his goodbyes. Soon the vice minister was aboard his own steed and they were exiting the gates on their way back to the capital.

FIN


End file.
